


Forging Ahead

by GayCalculator



Series: Elder Rolls [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Affection, Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Bathing/Washing, Blacksmithing, Clerics, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay yearning, I love clerics, Large Breasts, Love, Making Out, Minor plot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Porn With Plot, Romance, Shower Sex, This is from a DnD campaign set in elder scrolls, Vaginal Fingering, Yearning, barbarians - Freeform, if its not obvious, this is two muscular 7 foot tall ladies with big tits I don't know what tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: With their romantic relationship still just a few months old, Khanít reflects on her bond with her lover Eirei while she's gone on a trip for a few days. Despite some tough situations, they've found themselves having to navigate, Khanít feels hopeful about the future to come, so she forges her some gifts.There's also a lot of horniness to be had.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Elder Rolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996864
Kudos: 4





	Forging Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dungeons and dragons game set in the Elder Scrolls universe! It's important for me to note that Rei is the only character that belongs to me as everyone else belongs to my party members and I have their full permission to post this!
> 
> Note: The canon of their engagement has changed from what's written in here, just to clarify for when I eventually write and post their engagement!

It had been a little over three days since Eirei and Aeren had left on a short Clerical training adventure, leaving Drik and Khanít at the inn they had all been staying in not too far from Daggerfall. It was a quaint, out of the way village that was welcoming to the travelers, and when Rei realized they weren’t too far from an old shrine, she had gotten the idea to take Aeren along with her as part of his training. 

Rei had kissed her lover before the two Clerics left and promised Khanít they would be back in a few days, smiling when she told the two not to get into too much trouble. Her stoic, stern exterior had melted away considerably since the group had first come together, and despite the hardships that they had all gone through, it seemed Rei was opening up more and more every day. Of course, a part of that path had been opening herself up to Khanít. Khanít, a powerhouse of a woman who she knew she could rely on in battle, had become someone Rei needed by her side, always there to ground her when things went wrong. Eirei had a new family around her to protect, but she wasn’t alone, not like she had been before. She had never allowed herself to have much of a lover before, for fear it stifled her duties. But after she had died once, she was much more willing to let herself live happy and free, Khanít being part of that second chance at life she was giving herself. 

“Alright, hopefully, the two of us make it out in one piece.” Rei laughed with her warm refined voice, gesturing over to Aeren who was trying to peacefully stop a flock of geese from stealing the bread he was carrying. Her golden eyes were sparkling at Khanít under the afternoon sun. “If you see a forest fire well, it might mean you have to come and get us.”  
“I’ll keep my eye out, you little spitfire.” Khanít teased back, reluctant to let her hold around Rei’s waist go so easily. Of course, she was fully supportive of this cleric only outing and happy she would get to hang out with Drik, but there was something not sitting right with her. “But who knows, maybe I’ll have a surprise for you when you get back.” 

“Then I have something to look forward to.” Rei leaned in and kissed her gently, her lips soft and warm like a flickering candle. Khanít savored it until Rei pulled away. She watched the elven woman finish saddling up her horse Padme, checking her bridal and everything, making sure Aeren had enough room to ride comfortably. They had decided it best to leave Rarity and Drik’s Stallion behind in case something were to happen. 

“So see you in a few days?” Khanít had the urge to help her onto the horse but knew Rei was just fine on her own.  
“Just a few days,” Rei repeated, tossing her curly red hair over her shoulder and cupping Khanít’s cheek with a smile. “Make sure Drik doesn’t eat too many farm animals while we’re gone.” 

“Can’t make any promises there.” Khanít laughed. 

After Aeren had climbed on and the two bid temporary farewells to their friends, the Clerics disappeared down a secluded forest path. 

Now it was three days later and Khanít was starting to mope. Well not so much starting, but it was apparent enough that Drik was catching onto it so much so she couldn’t brush it off to him. Though the Argonian wasn’t exactly the best to lament romantic turmoil to or sexual frustration for that matter. 

“I miss her thighs Drik” 

“Khanít you also have thighs. Just look down.” 

“...Thanks bud” 

Now, Khanít was laying on the ground outside of the forge she had been renting for the past few days, shirtless aside from her chest wrappings and dripping in sweat from the summer heat and the fire of the forge. She had been working on making Rei an Orichalcum Mace to replace the one she had put quite a beating on. It would protect her in battle and let the lovely cleric bash heads in more efficiently, always a bit of a treat for Khanít to see. Khanít loved the small fires that burned in Rei’s eyes when she fought to protect and inflict justice on the wicked. However, she was always so determined to protect others, she put herself at risk far too often for Khanít’s comfort at times. It was all these things that just made it so Khanít couldn’t put the golden-eyed cleric out of her head. 

Traveling together meant it was easy for the person you loved to become so common in your daily routine that it was bizarre to go without them for more than a few hours. The same could be said for any friend of course, but it seemed to hit even harder when Khanít had gotten so used to falling asleep against Rei’s chest and watching her act like a mom towards their two rambunctious boys, like when Aeren was trying to stop Drik from eating 4 dozen raw eggs. She missed Rei’s attempts to cook her dinner like she sometimes did when they were at an inn for a few days, trying her hardest to be a good significant other despite her lack of training in that sense. She had room to improve but it was always getting better. 

Rei wasn’t always as outwardly affectionate as Khanít was, not one for PDA beyond holding onto the Barbarian’s arm as they walked through town or sleeping cozied up next to her wherever they found themselves sleeping that night. But Khanít was starting to learn the Cleric’s love language. It was the way she tended to Khanít’s wounds like a doting nurse, lecturing her on being just a bit more careful. When she played with Khanít’s hair in bed while holding the orc woman against her as if she was there to protect her. How, ever since the night Khanít first transformed, Rei would stay up with her to keep her Lycan lover company, complete with head rubs and cuddles. It was when Rei lit up when going through old texts, explaining them to Khanít even if it went over the barbarian’s head, after all, it wasn’t an intellectual discussion Rei was seeking, it was just Khanít’s companionship. 

_“Aeren’s so lucky right now…”_ Khanít couldn’t help think. She would love to be on another one on one mission with Rei again, and she couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous of the other Cleric. Not in a romantic sense of course, after all, Aeren, despite being a fully grown Breton was their son. Khanít didn’t ever feel like elaborating on that but it was just the facts, she would never be jealous of the other cleric that way in a thousand years. It was just that she wanted to be alone with Rei again.

It felt like it had been forever since they had had a first date back in Daggerfall, taking out cultists and speaking to dead people and all. It was just the two of them, finding new ways to cement their growing relationship. At that point, they hadn’t even defined it yet, but the way Khanít felt with her was all she needed. Since that day Rei had proven time and time again that she was good for her, not just in battle or in unraveling coups, but just in life. Khanít couldn’t believe Rei didn’t even question her choice to join Hircine as the God of the Hunt’s champion, especially as a Cleric. Instead, Rei spent the night of her first transformation trying to keep her safe from any of the Daggerfall guards. But that was something that made Rei special. She followed her duty with honor and pride, but at the end of the day, she made her own choices of what to believe and who to trust, and who to love. 

That sense of duty scared Khanít though. When all of this was over when they stole their souls back from Molag Bal and put this all behind them, what would it mean for them? Would Rei return to the temples while Khanít went on alone again? Or would they find somewhere they could just live in peace, if only for a little while? If they got lucky enough, maybe they could even end up with a little family of their own, Rei would make a fantastic mother after all. 

Khanít groaned as all these thoughts passed through her mind, getting way too deep into her thoughts made her head hurt, especially when she didn’t hate the tools to work through them properly. These were all questions she could only answer with time, time, and luck. She opened her eyes up to the clear blue sky. 

“Ugh come on get a grip Khanít. You can’t just lay in the grass all day.” She sat up and looked around, feeling a bit of a cool breeze soothe her. She could see where Drik was, how he was regaling village children with tales of his heroic deeds, and asking for autographs like he was the coolest motherfucker they ever met. Khanít smiled at the sight, knowing Drik was at least enjoying himself.

She got back to her feet and cracked her knuckles, retrieving more of the rare metal she needed from her bag and getting to work on the last part of the mace. It was an ardent and patient process of smelting and molding and hammering away at the metal, Khanít letting herself become engrossed in her craft. Time passed by like it was nothing and before she knew it, she was done. Now all she had to do was let the newly forged weapon settle into itself and wait for its future wielder to return. 

“Just enough metal to finish, she better like you,” Khanít spoke to her creation before wiping the sweat from her forehead, dumping some water over herself to stop the sweat from dripping over her eyes. She could get a bath in after cleaning up.

Khanít began to pack up, grabbing her now empty material bag only for a piece of orichalcum to fall out and make a clang against the hard surface under the forge. 

“Looks like I missed you huh” She spoke, bending down to pick it up. It was a relatively small piece, barely enough to make a small blade, not that any of them would really need to use one. She couldn’t help but look it over. It wouldn’t be the most practical thing to carry a single piece around really, threatening to take up more room in her carryons, but she couldn’t just leave it like it was scrap. She ran it over with her thumb, and that’s when an idea came to mind. 

It wasn’t uncommon for couples to exchange rings or other forms of jewelry as a sign of their commitment to each other, Khanít knew that much. They weren’t at that point yet, but it gave Khanít an idea all the same. She started to move it around, figuring out a way to form it that would waste the least metal possible. An arm cuff is what she settled on, knowing there was enough material was enough to make a piece of jewelry that could fit snuggly around Rei’s bicep. Khanít started to get creative then as she got a few ideas rushing into her head. She reached into her backpack and got a few pieces of gold, along with some scrap jewelry Khanít had pilfered from a ruin, sorting through to retrieve any gold. She began to melt down the relatively soft metal as she hammered out a cuff shape into the Orichalcum. Once she was satisfied with the shape, she took out a smaller set of tools and got to work on details. Now she didn’t claim to be a craftsman of jewelry, but she knew metal like an old friend, how to make it work for her. She coated the Orichalcum with a layer of golden trim, letting it cool before she engraved a series of small, flame-like designs around the trim. Afterall, Rei was strong and powerful like a fire, but just as warm as a gentle flame. Khanít polished it up, looking over the contrasts of shades from dark to gold. But there was something missing. 

This level of detailing wasn’t expected of an orc, but Khanít was always full of surprises. The Orichalchum was soft enough she could cut into the metal, carving out a simple phrase, only to fill carved out words with the remaining gold, filling the molds perfectly. She sanded away any imperfections and was able to begin polishing it until shiny, the gold like the sun against a night sky. Khanít smiled in satisfaction, running her thumb over the engraved words. Someone with more training could’ve done it better maybe, but Khanít didn’t care about that. She knew Rei would love it regardless. Now there was just the matter of how to present it to her...

Before Khanít got a moment to think of just how to do such a task, she heard a horse gallop up from the distance. She looked towards the sound and saw a familiar brown horse gallop up into the village. Without thinking, Khanít slid the bracelet into her bag, grabbing both the bag and the mace she had crafted, leaving them on the porch of the inn as she passed to greet them. 

Both the Cleric’s clothes looked somewhat ragged, but nothing a spell of mending wouldn’t fix. They weren’t outwardly injured either, though that made sense as they were both healers, it would be alarming if they couldn’t keep themselves in one piece. It was in smaller details that showed they had had quite an adventure of their own, the fact Rei hadn’t had time to braid her hair was one of them, or the fact there were still many bloodstains on their clothes and weapons, or that their saddlebags looked emptier than when they left. Both of them looked like they needed a good bath and a shower.

“My friends! You’re back!” Drik already had the Clerics in a choking hug, somewhat disregarding that they both looked like they had been dragged through a bit of hell. But it was obvious they didn’t mind. 

“Glad to see you’re doing well Drik” Aeren chuckled before politely slipping away from the Argonian’s grip. 

“Did you bring me any snacks?” Drik asked, looking towards Rei. The Altmer woman nodded and retrieved a deer leg from where she had strapped it to the side of her horse, giving it over to Drik. Aeren still looked a bit queasy at the sight. “Thank you, Rei! Did you guys do lots of Cleric things?”

Before Rei could answer Khanít pulled her into a hug, causing the other to yelp cutely in surprise. Due to the fact Rei still wore her half-plate, she couldn’t squeeze her as closely as she wanted, but Khanít pressed her face into the space between her neck and shoulder, sighing deeply and reminding herself of her lover’s scent. Though it was muddled by blood and dirt, she could still take in the warm and comforting scent Rei always seemed to have no matter what. 

“Welcome home” Khanít mumbled, feeling relaxed once again. She felt Rei’s hold around her, squeezing her back and her gloved fingers brushed against the orc’s skin. 

“Glad to be back love” Rei replied, having to pull away a bit so she could talk to the others, but still allowing Khanít to hold her around the waist. 

“If you consider putting Aeren through an undead gauntlet and performing a ritual or two cleric things then yes. We did many cleric things.” Rei laughed a bit, grinning at the rookie cleric who was pulling off his armor with fervor. 

“It was educational, yes, but for now I just want to nap” Aeren confessed, pulling off the last bit of his armor and letting it drop to the ground, but it was only a moment until he was politely picking it back up. 

“I can’t wait to hear what she put you through” Khanít laughed, having the urge to tussle the rookie Cleric’s hair but decided to give him a break for now. “But next time we should make it a family outing.” 

“We’ll be happy to fill you in on all the details at dinner tonight, but for now I’m going to make sure Padme gets into her stable.” Rei started to pull away from Khanít to go towards her horse, but Drik stopped her. 

“No no Rei! Drik help!” He exclaimed proudly, taking the mare’s reigns. “Khanít’s been mopy this whole time because she missed you, and your thighs.” 

Khanít felt her organs hop into her throat for a moment out of sheer embarrassment, eyes darting away from Rei and blushing a darker shade of green. 

“Drik…” she groaned, not yet glancing at the Altmer woman. 

“Give Khanít attention so she’s not so mopey.” Drik gave a not subtle wink at Khanít before he led the Mare towards the stables. He was munching on the deer leg like it was a giant muttonchop still on the bone.

“I-um-” Khanít began to sputter before she felt a finger against her lips, Rei now facing her again. 

“So you missed me did you?” Rei asked with a bit of mirth in her voice, her eyes twinkling a bit with a grin on her lips. 

“W-well a normal amount I suppose” Khanít smiled back, still flustered. 

“Sure, I’ll believe that” Rei teased, her thumb moving over to Khanít’s cheek and wiping away a bit of soot. “Being busy I see” she didn’t need much to know where Khanít had been. “I guess both of us should probably go clean up?”

Khanít’s brain began to sputter. If she was in Rei’s position, she would have the outwardly demure cleric like putty in her hands if she put the moves on, but now that Rei was doing the charming, she barely knew how to react appropriately. 

“I-I mean Aeren might already be in there and-” Rei stopped her. 

“He’s asleep. If we properly lock the door we shouldn’t have any disturbances.”

“R-right.” 

“Meet me there in five” Rei whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss against her jaw before pulling away to enter the inn. It took Khanít a moment to reboot before she remembered to grab the new mace and her other surprise, but honestly, she could wait to give gifts. 

The bathhouse was a small structure connected to the inn, big enough to hold four people at once if they were okay with communal bathing. It pumped water from a nearby well where it could then be heated in a large basin for more comfortable use. With a tile floor and walls, it doubled as a nice steam room as well. Khanít waited until she saw Rei enter the bathhouse, stripped of her armor and dress, wearing a very loose robe in its place that the Inn provided for a little extra. Khanít made haste to their shared bedroom to drop off her gear before bolting to the bathhouse, not bothering to remove any of her already minimal clothing. The door wasn’t locked yet, but as soon as she slipped in she made sure it was bolted with a giant plank behind her. She sighed and turned to face where Rei would be. 

“That was fast.” Rei chirped, water already heating in the basin above the open flame in the center of the room. The robe she wore was already wet, making it somewhat see-through due to the light cream color. 

“Well, efficiency is important” Khanít was looking Rei over as if she was just a mirage or another wet dream. But nope she was back with her, standing right here.

“If that’s the case multitasking won’t be an issue.” Rei came to her as she undid the robe, letting it fall open to reveal her soft pale skin and her amazing body. If not for her abs, her figure would be a near-perfect hourglass, but her muscles marked with a few battle scars here and there was a wonderful trade-off. Her thighs were soft and supple but were quite muscular themselves too, having their own dips and curves. She wasn’t as muscular as Khanít but she was strong, and Khanít knew that well. The fact that her body wasn’t a perfect mirror to her pretty face, marked with the signs of hard work and battle only seemed to fit her more. She pulled the robe off and hung it on a hook next to where Khanít stood. 

“I missed you Khanít” Rei then leaned in and kissed her, pressing herself against Khanít and cupping her cheeks. Rei had missed her immensely but was excited to make up for the lost time. 

Khanít kissed back immediately, grabbing around Rei’s waist, one hand dropping to grab her ass. Their chests pressed against each other eliciting a small whine from Rei. Khanít momentarily tried to take control of the exchange, her hand coming up to hold behind Rei’s head, but then she felt the cleric grin against her lips as her skirt then fell to the ground. 

Khanít pulled away, blushing a bit and feeling exposed now, but secure in Rei’s touch. 

“Sneaky…” She looked away, feeling Rei begin to pull away at her chest wrappings until her tits were exposed to the warm air. Rei let her hand brush against Khanít’s nipple with a coy grin, feeling it harden under her touch for a moment.

“Come here, I’ll wash you” Rei pulled her over to the water by the hand, sitting Khanít down on the stool near the basin and scooping some of the warm water up in a cup. The warm water was incredibly soothing and Khanít sighed in relief, relaxing back as she felt Rei begin to use a soap lathered cloth on her arms and back. “Now tell me, what did I miss while I was gone?”

“Nothing too exciting, I’m sure your outing was much more of an event.” Khanít laughed “Really I should be the one taking care of you here.”  
“Maybe, but you’re forgetting that I want to do this.” Rei’s breasts pressed against Khanít’s back as she washed her, the cloth washing Khanít’s chest and stomach, not hesitating to grope her gently or tease her with touches to her sensitive nipples. It was clear she was enjoying this game of teasing her lover. She then continued down to her legs and inner thighs, dipping between her legs for a moment, just long enough to elicit a whimper from the other woman before moving on. Khanít held her breath as she watched Rei’s hands, relaxing against her soft chest. “Actually I brought you back a surprise myself. You can’t get it until later though.” Rei then pulled the cloth away. 

“Such a tease.” Khanít glanced over her shoulder to watch Rei washing herself for a moment, scrubbing away the dirt and any stubborn bloodstains from her adventure. She was getting very very worked up, and Rei knew what she was doing. “What was your best kill?” 

“Probably the ghost of an enranged cultist priest. By the Divines, it’s a long story but the shrine got taken over by some cultists that were just raising the dead and haunting the place. The zombies we cleared out pretty quickly, the ghosts however were more stubborn. But Aeren and I took care of them all the same, by the second day we freed the shrine and we could do the rituals I had planned.” Rei smiled, taking another few cups of water to rinse the suds from both her and Khanít. She then took it upon herself to wash her lover’s hair, gingerly taking it out of its topknot and letting it fall free. “It was nice to guide someone like that again.”

“I’m sure you were an excellent teacher!” Khanít smiled as she felt Rei begin to wash her hair with a different liquid soap that Rei always liked to use after soaking her hair with the warm water. Khanít didn’t have much use for perfect haircare, content to wash any blood or assorted remains with water, and let it air dry, sometimes using a bar of soap for the really rough days. But Rei had a lot of long, soft, gorgeous red hair and according to Rei, this soap and oil combination was supposed to keep it healthy. Not only that, it smelled nice. Khanít liked the smell, but she loved the feeling of Rei taking care of her in her own way even more. “But if you were fighting mostly ghosts then where did all the blood come from?” 

“Oh, the blood? Well on our way back we ran into some bandits who didn’t want to stand down despite our reasoning with them. It was their fault for not fleeing when we gave them the first chance. Though we did let some of them go.” Rei replied a matter of factly, soaking her own hair and beginning to washing it, though she had much more of it to worry about. Khanít liked to watch Rei’s process of how she managed to take care of it all, standing above Khanít and lathering the layers upon layers of thick red curls. “So it wasn’t mine. No need to worry about that.” 

Khanít bit her lip, again imagining her ladylike lover covered in the blood of her enemies was an immense turn on. “That’s pretty hot.” Khanít stood up, stretching back and taking the cup of water to rinse the soap from her hair. 

“I knew you’d say that.” Rei had suds from her hair running down her body, over her soft breasts where her brown nipples were now stiff to the touch and down her stomach, trailing down her thighs and dipping in between her legs. Khanít was mesmerized, wondering how she could get so lucky. “I thought about you a lot though, while I was gone.” The Cleric confessed with a soft warm voice. 

“R-really?” Khanít’s voice trembled, blushing dark green again, trying to keep her cool by washing the soap from her hair. 

“I found it a bit harder to fall asleep, not having your breathing to listen to. And at times I felt like I was getting just... too serious again. You keep me from getting too much like that, too much of a hardass I guess. And well...I really missed hearing your voice. It’s comforting.” Rei glanced away, washing the soap from her hair and dripping buckets of water from her locks as she did so. 

Khanít felt her heart flutter even if these were things part of her already knew. She wanted to just take hold of Rei and kiss her dizzy right then. 

“Did you think about me?” Rei asked, looking back to her this time.

“Yeah, especially when I was moping around according to Drik. Just...a lot about how much you take care of me and how you try to keep everyone safe. How lucky I am to have someone who understands me like you do.” She cupped Rei’s cheek, thinking of the surprise she had made for her waiting up in their room. “Somone who can love a beast and all.” 

No shorter after Khanít said that, Rei kissing her. But this time it wasn’t with the gentle touch she had kissed her before, no this time it was like Rei needed her to live. Khanít stumbled back a bit as Rei wrapped her arms around her, gasping in surprise before kissing back. She realized she didn’t have a chance at dominance when she felt Rei slip her tongue past her lips, letting out a soft moan as they began to find their familiar rhythm. Rei groped Khanít, the other’s tit too big for her dainty hand, but she made due just fine. Rei’s gloves she wore in combat prevented her hands from becoming rough and calloused like Khanít’s, but there were still signs of how much work she put into her fighting.

Speaking of Khanít’s hands, Rei moaned again when she felt Khanít’s strong grip on her ass and thighs, knowing how much Khanít loved these parts of her body. She retaliated by playing with Khanít’s nipple between her finger, rolling and squeezing it until she heard Khanít whimper a bit, having to pull away from the kiss so she could catch her breath. Rei backed them up even closer to the wall, her second hand giving Khanít’s tits all the attention they deserved. Khanít felt the warm tile against her back and relaxed against it. It was clear she was in Rei’s hands now, any claim to dominance had been lost a long time ago. 

“One night...I missed you so much it was like fire in my veins” Rei whispered into Khanít’s ear. “It was almost uncomfortable and...I didn’t have any way to take care of it.” Rei leaned in and rested her cunt against Khanít’s muscular thigh, the orc having parted them as her wetness grew. Rei was clearly just as affected as she moved her hips slowly, though Khanít encouraged her by still grabbing around her waist. “All I wanted to do was touch myself and pretend it was you...Khanít” She breathed out as she left kisses down Khanít’s shoulder along her tattoo, one hand having to press against the wall to stabilize herself. Khanít pressed her thigh more into her, Rei instinctively grinding against her lover. “It was just so fucking frustrating.” She gasped before she began to leave a hickey on Khanít’s neck. It was useless to even try and hide it, so why would she try in the first place? When the bruise began to form Rei pulled off and rested her cheek against Khanít’s shoulder, grinding her hips harder now. “Did you think of me like that?” she asked as she began to leave another hickey even higher up.

“Fuck- y-yeah I did. D-don’t be mad but- I got off while I was laying on your pillow. It smelled too much like you and it just...drove me fucking crazy.” She confessed, right before she felt Rei bite her. Khanít moaned shamelessly as she felt Rei’s mark, the action satisfying something deep within her. She loved to mark Rei with her sharp teeth and animalistic bite, but the high collar on her dress hid away most of them. When she caught others staring at her beautiful Cleric, lusting after with no regard or respect, part of her always wanted to rip away the top of Rei’s dress and show off the menagerie of Khanít’s bites, dark in color with an obvious sign of who had put them there. Rei was hers, all hers, and she knew Rei loved it. However this time it was Rei’s turn to leave her mark. 

“Now why would I be mad?” Rei asked, sounding a bit cheeky as she grinned against Khanít’s neck where she had just left another bite. To Khanít’s surprise, Rei then slid off of her thigh she had been grinding against just moments before. It left a bundle of warm desire between Rei’s legs without relief, not unlike the way she had felt that night in question, but she could hold off longer if it meant hearing more of Khanít’s sweet cries. “What did you do...what did you think about love?” 

Rei was groping her again as she continued to kiss her, Khanít feeling trapped in a heavy haze that only allowed her to weakly hold onto Rei’s hips as she was at her lover’s mercy. 

“I-I just thought about you Eirei” She used the Altmer’s full name. “I wanted y-you with me so I could- so I could make you feel good. How badly I wanted to pin you down and f-fuck you.” Khanít tried to kiss her with dominance again, but this was quickly stopped by the way Rei kissed her back, biting down on the orc’s lip, reminding her she was being taken care of. She kissed her back gently before Rei pulled away. 

“Good girl” Rei praised, her voice soft and gentle as her hand slip from Khanít’s tits down to between her legs. She was wet to the touch, which just made it easier for Rei to begin playing with her swollen and sensitive clit. “How’d you get off?” 

“S-started with that…” Khanít whined, her grip around Rei tightening as if it was her anchor. Rei listened to her lover’s small noises only for them to spur her on, changing the speed and pressure that she played with the sensitive bud that made Khanít go weak in the knees. “T-tried to grind against the bed to get off but...wasn’t enough…” She confessed, knowing her body was aflame with a dark green blush. Rei kissed down her chest, starting to lower down to her knees. 

“Poor thing” Rei purred as her lips ran against Khanít’s tits, her free hand continued to grope her. “Then what did you do?” 

“Th-then I- _Ah-!”_ Khanít cried out as Rei latched around her nipple, sucking gently and using her tongue to tease the sensitive bud. She kept playing with Khanít’s clit as she bit and teased her nipple, groping the other breast as she did so. “Th-then I just fingered myself…” 

Khanít felt a wave of pleasure wash over her and her body shake with warmth, potentially having her first orgasm, though it was hard to tell when she was so overstimulated. Now that she was trembling and vulnerable, Rei slid two fingers inside Khanít, thrusting them gently enough not to hurt but enough to make Khanít gasp at the sensation. 

“Eirei-!” Khanít cried softly, her voice fluttering as she closed her eyes and arched her back up off the wall. Rei moved with her and slid a third finger inside her drenched pussy, using her thumb to continue playing with her clit, refusing to give her lover a moment's rest. Rei pulled her lips away from Khanít’s tits and kissed further down her abdomen, feeling her muscles under her hand as she brought them down to Khanít’s thighs. She pressed a kiss to her inner thigh while she felt up Khanít’s muscles, continuing to methodically finger fuck her until she saw Khanít’s legs shaking, her wetness running down the inside of her legs. 

“You’re doing so good love” Rei’s honey-like voice praised, looking up at Khanít; her golden eyes emblazoned with love and lust. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you” 

“S-something’s gotten into you h-huh?” Khanít laughed looking down at her lover as best she could. Rei was just so beautiful, especially like this. 

“I’m only doing what I dreamed about when I was stuck in my thoughts of you, how cute you are like this,” Khanít moaned and jerked her hips up violently, a second climax rushing through her body like a wildfire. Rei finger fucked her through her orgasm, her fingers momentarily trapped when she convulsed around her. Even more, wetness now dripped down her inner thighs as Khanít caught her breath, slowly finding the strength to look down at Rei with half-lidded eyes. 

“We’re gonna...have to clean up again after this…” Khanít breathed out, her throat burning from moans. But then she felt a kiss high on her inner thigh. 

“So a big strong girl like you doesn’t have the strength for a third-round?” Rei asked, sounding like she was innocent in all of this. “Or are you up for a challenge?” She kissed her higher, her fingers running against her thighs now as part of the tease.

Khanít still caught her breath, but she couldn’t help but grin and laugh a bit.

“You know just what to say” Khanít reached down and pressed her hand against Rei’s face, her thumb brushing under rei’s lip and tilting her face up a bit more. 

“Always do.” Rei pushed open Khanít’s legs a bit more and pressed her mouth into Khanít’s soaked pussy, her tongue darting out to tease her abused clit. Her nose was buried in the tuft of hair and her eyes fluttered shut, the feeling of Khanít’s hand on her face making her feel a rush of excitement. 

Khanít whimpered as Rei licked and sucked her clit, feeling jolts course through her every other moment, but it was when she began to lick into her that she moaned loud enough it made her embarrassed. Back lifting up off the wall, Khanít’s hand moved to the back of Rei’s head, fingers buried in her damp yet soft curls. She unintentionally pushed Rei further into her, but before she could drop her hand and apologize, Rei’s grip wrapped around Khanít’s ass and waist as if to lock herself there longer, licking deeper into her. Khanít let her fingers brush against Rei’s ears, sensitive appendages that twitched under her touch as Rei gasped aloud. 

“Rei…I-I can’t take much more” Khanít whined, trying to hold on a bit longer by pacing her breath but felt herself slipping. Rei rubbed gentle circles into Khanít’s hips signaling that she was alright, ready to finish her off. Rei moved her head further between Khanít’s thighs, nose brushing against her clit as her tongue pressed against one of her most sensitive spots. Khanít covered her mouth as she cried out, nearly falling forward as her legs started to go weak. She pressed her hands against the wall to sturdy herself as she came for the third time, her lover riding it out before she pulled away. 

Rei wiped her face clean before Khanít pulled her back up to her feet, pulling her into an embrace. 

“You just about killed me there babe” She laughed breathlessly, feeling Rei hug her back lazily. Khanít then pressed a series of kisses to her face. “Come on, my turn to clean you up.” 

True to her word Khanít cleaned them both up again, not having the energy needed to make any moves, but planning ahead for later that night for a way to ‘get her back’. With Rei wrapped up in her robe and Khanít wrapping herself in a towel she had enough sense to grab before heading to the bathhouse, the couple returned to their room. Their little excursion took up much more time than expected and they realized they probably needed to be at dinner in about 30 minutes before Drik started to ask about eating farm animals. 

As soon as they had stepped foot into their room, Khanít had retrieved the brand new mace she has created for her, watching how Rei’s face turned utterly ecstatic.  
“Khanít this is amazing!” Rei was looking it over with stars in her eyes, standing back so she could give it a practice swing, her smile growing even wider as she found her grip. Still holding the mace, she flung her arms around Khanít and hugged her tight, holding the weapon away from hitting her partner. 

“It suits you, now you can kick even more ass.” Khanít grinned. 

“Maybe I’ll see if Aeren wants my old one, even if he’s not much one for weaponry.” 

Rei gently set her new mace against the wall with her armor, next to Khanít’s ax. She then grabbed a bag of her own and brought it over, sitting on the bed. 

“It’s funny that you made me a mace actually because there was a ton of abandoned armor at the shrine so I thought I’d collect anything that might be useful to you. Turns out these guys had orichalcum gauntlets, so I grabbed as many as I could that were in good condition.” Rei tucked a curl behind her ear. “I hope they can be of use to you?” 

Khanít looked at all the new materials Rei had brought her, a good amount of orichalcum but also some steel and gold it looked like. It completely restocked her supply. 

“Absolutely! I can re-smelt them before we leave and It’ll be a bit easier to carry.”

“Perfect. Now I’m going to just get dressed before heading downstairs.” 

Khanít got dressed pretty fast and retied her hair, going to lay on the bed to wait for Rei to finish up. She couldn’t help but look over and watch her small routine. After brushing her hair out, Rei tied it into a loose braid that fell over her shoulder, the same parts of her hair that always framed her face falling right into place. She hadn’t fixed her favorite dress yet so instead, she wore a relatively plain yet soft looking dress that was a light cream color, having bought it from a clothing maker in the village a few days before. Something about watching the cleric get ready for dinner where they weren’t about to run off and kill something right after filled Khanít with a sense of comfort like maybe this was a small glimpse into the future. 

Now she was hyper-aware of the armband. Would she like it? Or would she turn away from it, either due to the craftsmanship or the sheer meaning behind it? If that was the case and Rei rejected it, well it would just about kill her. But she wasn’t a coward either. She had planned to give it to her before bed, but with another glanced over to Rei she made up her mind. Khanít got off the bed and grabbed her bag, pulling out the armband that was wrapped in a simple cloth. She breathed deep and walked over to where Rei was finishing her braid.  
“Hey, so I lied” Khanít smiled, holding the bundle behind her back.

“What do you mean?” Rei tilted her head in confusion. 

“I mean that I do have another gift for you.” 

“Y-you didn’t have to do that” Rei blushed, looking away but turned to her fully. 

“Ah well, I had some extra material I didn’t want to waste.” Bringing her hands to the front, she pulled back the cloth, revealing the freshly made band. “Its an arn cuff, gold and orichalcum.”

Rei gingerly picked it up, her eyes open wide as she looked it over. 

“Did...Did you make this?” She asked in almost disbelief. “For me?” 

“Of course its for you dummy.” Khanít replied, “I know a lot of time couples give each other jewelry and well, you can wear this with your armor and you won’t have to worry about losing it easily. The flames on the trim reminded me of you to...Do you like it?” She was suddenly very nervous. 

Rei was still looking at it before she began to read something aloud in Orsimer, a language she also understood. Aloud she read;

_“For who could learn to love a beast”_

Her accent wasn’t perfect, but it was clear she understood, and with bated breath, Khanít watched a tear roll down Rei’s cheek. 

“Khanít!” Rei rushed forward to hug her tightly, more tears rolling down her cheeks. “Khanít I-I love it…You didn’t have to- I mean I don’t think I deserve-” she’d never been given such a gift before, especially not from someone she loved, or someone who loved her back. She didn’t think she deserved a gift like this, something with so much care and meaning put into it. She didn’t feel like she was the best lover she could be to someone like Khanít, so outwardly stern and cold with her emotions at times, timid to show affection publicly at times. Honestly, she sometimes felt like Khanít deserved better than an overworking cleric as a significant other. Part of her felt as if she couldn’t accept it, but she could never bring herself to reject such a gift. She wiped away some of her tears, stuttering more as she tried to find her words. 

Khanít pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Come on don’t say that, there’s nothing you need to do to think you earned this. Just think of it as...well as a promise. For now at least.” 

“O-okay…” Rei whispered as she nestled against Khanít, her head resting against her shoulder. “It a promise then.” she pulled away enough to clasp the band around her arm, thankfully it fit just perfectly. “I don’t say it enough I think but, I love you Khanít.”

“I love you too Eirei” The orc woman kissed her gently, pulling her back into a hug. “Now as much as I’d love to repay you and throw you onto that bed and make love, We’re definitely going to be late to eat if we don’t go downstairs soon.”  
Rei was back to blushing to the tips of her ears at Khanít’s teases. 

“Th-then I’ll just have to be patient,” she replied with a blush before taking Khanít’s hand and heading out the door of their room to meet the others, the band around her arm a perfect match to the fiery cleric. 

“I wonder if they’ll notice anything different.” Khanít laughed. 

“Do you mean the band or the hickies?” 

“50/50 on both of them.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post more of these as I write them! Thank you for reading and any feedback is appreciated! Also if you liked my writing style please consider checking out my work Ghosts of Aetroth!


End file.
